


Only You

by kelliirwin



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Grinding, Horny, Hot, wanting, wet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelliirwin/pseuds/kelliirwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one can pleasure you like Ashton does ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only You

You finish going through your phone like you were for the past 20 minutes. You were very bored...and horny. You wondered when Ashton would be coming home from writing. You couldn't help yourself and started to trace your hand up your body, the way Ashton would. You then started to cup and grope your breasts through your tank top, biting back a whimper. You couldn't control yourself any longer, you kicked down your shorts and threw them on the floor and started to rub at your pussy through your panties. You then slid them down and started to massage your cilt, wishing they were Ashton's fingers. You were thinking of Ashton's big, beautiful hard dick as you were just about to insert a finger when you heard a loud thud which shocked you out of what you were doing. You looked over and saw Ashton had dropped his backpack he brought on the floor and was looking at you with eyes full of lust, and hunger almost.  
"Ah..my baby girl was having fun wasn't she??", he said lowly while walking over to you while taking his shirt off. "I'm sorry babe I just was horny and-", you started to say before he put a finger to your mouth. "First off, it's daddy. Secondly, that was the hottest thing I've ever seen and I will for sure be thinking about it on tour when I need it it. Lastly, it's time for your punishment." You were confused by what he meant but before you could react he went down and licked right at your entrance, lapping his tongue over and over at it. "Awhh fuck babe yes!!", you almost yelled. He smirked and then went faster and deeper and started proper eating you out. "Mmm fuck", you moaned as you ran fingers through his hair. Right when you were about to cum he stopped, looked up at you with glistening tan muscles, and started then making out with you. Tongues lapping for awhile. Moans being exchanged. You started to palm at his hard dick through his shorts and he got the hint and wasted no time taking them off letting his dripping hard dick out. Your mouth pratically watered.  
He then suddenly grabbed you by your hips and took off your top before licking at your boobs and sucking on your nipples which you loveddd when he did. You were a whimpering mess. You started to grind your wet pussy on his cock, him moaning loudly. The friction was amazing. You started going faster and harder, him then fingering and licking at them with your wetness on them. You came at the sight of that. Ashton then moaning like he always does when he sees you cum. You felt him about to so you went down quickly and started to suck a few times and lick at the tip as he came, you swallowing everything your daddy was giving you. You licked your lips and smiled up at Ashton as he swiped some now sticky hair out of your face. Oh how you LOVED this boy. He could make you laugh until you cry AND fuck you until you cry. He pulled you into his chest, his muscles still prominent from the workout you both had just had, as you two started to snuggle. He kissed your forehead then pulled the covers up as you two slowly feel asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Ashton feels lately D:
> 
> (I had to write this thing ALL over again wahh -_-)


End file.
